1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for downsizing an image forming apparatus having an image reading unit configured to read an image on a document sheet.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that includes an image reading unit configured to read an image on a document sheet and an image forming unit configured to form an image on a recording sheet.
For instance, an image forming apparatus has been proposed that has an image reading unit disposed above an image forming unit, and a gear mechanism disposed to protrude downward relative to an upper end face of a document table behind the image forming unit.